


A Good Lunch

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King enjoyed every second of eating turkey with bread rolls.





	A Good Lunch

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King enjoyed every second of eating turkey with bread rolls. His children weren't near him. He remembered sending them to obtain lots and lots of pretties for their king two hours ago. The Sewer King began to devour a roll. The perfect lunch? Pet alligators near him. 

 

THE END


End file.
